


The Start

by Hazuki175



Series: The Waynes Family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Shenanigans, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Slowburn Relationship, Teenagers, The Addams Family AU, adopted family, batfam in high school, bruce wayne being a good dad, let bruce be happy, let the batfamily be happy, other characters will come eventually, other people to come eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazuki175/pseuds/Hazuki175
Summary: Somehow his family gains the reputation of the Addams family. Bruce doesn’t know how this happens. He suspects it’s because of Damian. Alfred just shakes his head. This family is made of wonders.





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea where this came from lol this all started from me writing this story from the prompt “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” “Formulating a plan to rip open the space-time continuum.” “Oh, well, as long as you’re doing something for school, that’s fine.” By tumblr user promptsforthestrugglingauthor 
> 
> And suddenly it became about the batfam and their weird antics making them outcasts at school. A whole weird turn but it sure is fun to write lol anywho, this is the first story, its really not much about the addams family but its just fluff. The later stories of this series will add more addams family antics.

Bruce loves all his children equally. 

He loves each and every interesting personality from his eldest’s charming and childish behavior to his youngest love for the morbid to his silent princess and so forth. 

He’s raised each of them albeit not technically from birth but he has. And while hes not the best father in the world, he tries his damnest. 

Its also why, when one of them does something that would be labeled weird, he sees it as normal. 

Its why today, when he walks in on Tim in the living room littered amongst a bunch of appliances and tools and parts, he’s not entirely surprised. He’s more disappointed because those stains are going to take ages to get out of the rug. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Bruce asks and Tim stops to look at him. 

Tim at least pretends to look sheepish. “Um, formulating a plan to rip open the space time continuum,” he says and Bruce blinks before glancing at all the materials and then back at Tim. 

Tim, afraid that Bruce will stop him from continuing, immediately says, “It’s for school!” 

Well, that’s good enough for him. 

“As long as you’re doing something for school, then that’s fine,” he says and leaves his son to it. 

Tim internally fist bumps and turns right back to his project. 

His kids are perfectly normal and no, he doesn’t care what the councilor at school says. 

His children are unique and Karen can quite, politely, shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.

**Author's Note:**

> ——
> 
> “Holy shit, Tim! You opened a portal! There’s aliens everywhere!”
> 
> “I can see that, Jay! Quick, babs help me!”
> 
> “Fuck, they got Damian!” 
> 
> ——
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it!


End file.
